


Strong Arms and Soft Kisses

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Jane's fucked up past has her fragile mind plagued with nightmares.But luckily she has Billy to hold her when she wakes up crying in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Series: Bileven One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Strong Arms and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stranger Smutty Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624284) by [ned1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ned1983/pseuds/ned1983). 



The cold breeze is pulling into its second week and the snow is beyond miserable. Covering the ground of the forest with thick white sheets and fogging up the glass of the windows. Jane and Billy fell asleep holding each other close. Her head resting against his chest. Not minding the scars the Mind Flayer had painted that fateful night of July 4th.

One night, just like many nights before Jane bolts awake in a cold sweat. Her body trembling and tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

“It found me,” She cries when Billy sits up to ask what made her so distressed. "It got into the cabin and tried to get me again.”

“Shh, it's alright Jane,” Billy soothes, gathering her into his lap. “You're safe now sweetheart. I'm here.”

“I tried to stop it, and I couldn't. It got you again. Then Papa took me back _there_.” She whimpers.

She lays there trembling with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her smaller frame for a long time, and Billy knows the nightmare must've been a horrible one. She starts to settle, then a fresh whimper escapes her lips and Jane starts shaking all over again. It breaks his heart to know she's hurting like this.

“Do you need me to?” Billy asks, the question familiar at this point.

Jane looks up at her boyfriend and gives him a small but desperate nod, then she hooks her fingers around the chain of his necklace, her lips brushing against Billy's. “Please.”

“Alright baby, lay down, I'll take care of you.”

He helps her lay down and slips his hand up the front of her shirt, his fingers tracing soothing circles across the soft flesh of her stomach.

“You're alright now,” He whispers. "The monsters are gone. Papa's gone. You're safe.”

Slowly his circles travelled South, his fingers slip beneath the waistband of her loose sweatpants and her panties and pull the pieces of material off, revealing her to him. Jane lets out a soft sigh as his fingertips trace along with her smooth, sparsely haired clit and begin to gently massage.

Billy rests his face in the crook of her neck, focusing on making his girl feel safe. She gasps as two strong finger slips between her folds and begins to stroke all her most sensitive spots. He teases his fingertips around the tight ring of muscle. He slowly drags his fingers back and forth down the length of her clit.

He finally pushes his fingers into her, she flexes her hips up to meet him. He circles the nub slowly a few times, letting the sensations start to build in her before adding the third finger. Billy knows what his girl loves and lets his fingers work their soothing magic.

He massages her clit with a firm, gentle thrust and works Jane over nice and slow, the way he knows she loves, her hips rock into his thrusts, adding extra sensation to his tender touch. Her mind begins to fog over, thoughts of the nightmare fading away as he presses kisses and nips at her collarbone and neck.

Billy's fingers continue their sweet assault on her soft, wet clit. Jane moans softly, arching into Billy’s touch, already ready to fall off the edge.

“Billy,” Jane moaned, her body exploding, one hand dropping between her legs and holds his hand firmly in place as her hips buck against them. As Jane's orgasm subsides, Billy pulls his fingers from her and pulls her up into a sitting position so he can get the rest of her clothes off.

She feels limp as he lays her back down. He takes his sweats off and grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He pops the cap open and pours a generous amount onto his fingers and lubes up his hard cock. Billy positions his cock at her hole and enters her easily.

He gives Jane a minute before he starts moving. Being slow and gentle as she lets out the most adorable noises for him. After a while, Billy speeds ups thrusting harder and deeper into her. Jane's practically vibrating in his arms. Her nails pierce his shoulder, almost digging deep enough to draw blood. This causes a deep moan to escape from the blonde's lips.

“Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_.” Jane chants over and over again as Billy speeds up his thrusts even more.

“That’s it, doll,” Billy whispers. “Be a good girl and cum for Daddy.”  
  
And Jane does, beautifully so. She wraps her arms tight around Billy’s neck, letting out a broken sob as she cums. It seems to go on forever, Jane chasing the aftershocks and whimpering at the continuous friction against her. Billy waits until Jane shake her head to stop, no matter how badly he wants to see if tonight is enough to push her through a second orgasm. He lazily pulls out after he fills her up to the brim and lays beside her.  
  
“You did so well, sweetheart. I love you so much.” Billy says after a while. It sounds like she's finally caught his breath.

“Thank you, I love you too.” Jane whispers, snuggling down in his arms and quickly dropping off to sleep.


End file.
